Canvas por Rooss
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: Sakura le ofreció sus manos a ese niño que parecía de papel, tan frágil que el viento podría ser capaz de romper. Desde cualquier rincón, disfrutaban ver el cielo cuando caía el anochecer. Resumen completo dentro. Fanfic participando en: 1º Concurso fanfiction Sasuke y Sakura por siempre.


CANVAS

_Por Rooss_

**_Autor/Nick: _**_Rooss_

**_Personajes/Pairing:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno._

_**Rated:**__ K+_

_**Advertencias: **__AU, Muerte de personaje, ligero OoC, sin Beta._

_Resumen:_

_Sakura le ofreció sus manos a ese niño que parecía de papel, tan frágil que el viento podría ser capaz de romper. Desde cualquier rincón, disfrutaban ver el cielo cuando caía el anochecer. __Viendo juntos las flores, viendo como el frío otoño les fue arrebatando las hojas, viendo como el invierno las marchitó, viendo como la primavera de nuevo las hizo florecer. Eran dos siluetas que le hablaban a la noche, sentados sobre el césped, rodeados del jardín de mamá. Él era el sueño dentro de un lienzo sin nombre ni destino, y que ella encontró. "— Y al soplar el viento, él me llevó"._

Le conocí a la edad de seis años, cuando aun creía en Santa y en los cuentos de hadas. Cuando, con mi estatura de menos de un metro, todo era perfecto. Cuando las exploraciones a medianoche eran divertidas, y más cuando pasaba la mayoría del tiempo tomando clases en casa, en aquella mansión con mil habitaciones.

Para cualquier niño, a esa edad, lo que le prohíben es lo que más curiosidad les da. Y yo sentía una muy especial por esa pintura que siempre mantenían escondida en la habitación más alta.

—¿Listo? Ya puedes salir —le animaba, a esa pintura sin voz ni palabra.

Pasaba horas frente a ella, contemplándola, olvidándome de mamá y papá. Pero siempre estaba con él. Con ese niño hecho de pinceladas hermosas y coloridas.

—¿Sabes?, me aburro mucho estando en casa —sentada siempre frente a la pintura, entablando una conversación en la que solo yo era participe pero que no me molestaba.

La mirada del niño, en la pintura, no asustaba, más bien era sosegada. Encerraba misterios que siempre quise resolver. Sentía que me veía, que me seguía a todas partes cada vez que jugaba frente a sus ojos, sintiendo que él también lo hacía conmigo.

Pero con la llegada del atardecer también llegaba la despedida que nunca quería dar, en donde también repetía el mismo ritual. Le ofrecía mi mano al tocar la superficie del lienzo, imaginando que lo tocaba a él y a su impávida expresión. Le añoraba cada día, cada tarde y cada noche, siempre despidiéndome de la misma manera.

—Por favor, vuélvete real

Una noche, especialmente, se lo pedí con todo el deseo de mi pequeño corazón y a la mañana siguiente sucedió.

El marco barroco dorado del cuadro estaba intacto, su lienzo tampoco tenía signos de haber sido dañado pero…

—¿Po-Porque está en blanco…?

Ese día, en el que no había tenido tiempo de visitarlo ni en la mañana ni en la tarde sino hasta entrada la noche, me sorprendí. La pintura estaba vacía, o al menos parte de lo esencial no estaba. Él.

—Pero…

—Hola… —recuerdo que engrandecí mis ojos ante el pronunciar de mi nombre en boca de otra persona. Temí que fuera el ama de llaves, temí que fueran mis padres, temí de todos menos de él.

Y le toqué la cara, con la gracia y delicadeza que mis pequeñas manos nerviosas ofrecían.

Mejillas esponjosas, pestañas largas, cabello alborotado y suave. Mi semblante era la imagen de una felicidad consumada que no necesitaba ser anunciada.

No me importó como iba vestido, con ese par de pantalones agujereados y viejos, una camisa de algodón curtida y deshilada. Nada me importó en el momento en que tomé su mano, y con valentía, me acerqué a su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Era real.

Le enseñé a conversar, a no temerle a las personas, pero era sencillo cuando nos encontrábamos, siempre únicamente, solos a espaldas de un mundo al que ambos no queríamos pertenecer.

Éramos dos siluetas que le hablaban a la noche, sentados sobre el césped, rodeados del jardín de mamá. Cuando todos dormían, yo amanecía con él, contándole chistes de los que ahora no les recuerdo la gracia. Siempre parlanchina, mientras él siempre mostraba esa expresión de inocencia y serenidad.

—Oye —me removí inquieta, como quien está a punto de recibir algo—, aun no me dices tu nombre, ¿no te gusta hablar? —percibí esa mirada avergonzada junto a sus mejillas arreboladas. Sonreí.

—N-no tengo nombre —bajé y subí de ánimo de manera fugaz. Ese niño era de papel, tan frágil que el viento lo podría romper.

Era el sueño dentro de un lienzo sin nombre ni destino, y que yo encontré.

—¡Entonces te pondré uno!

Y ahí, en medio de los sonidos que solo la noche era capaz de crear, junto a la danza de luciérnagas revoloteando a través de nosotros, le di el mayor regalo que provocaron sus inéditas lágrimas silenciosas.

El lienzo lloró y yo le otorgué el nombre de un eterno amor. Sasuke.

Vimos las flores del jardín, vimos como el frío otoño les fue arrebatando las hojas, vimos como el invierno las marchitó, vimos como la primavera de nuevo las hizo florecer. Pasé mil estaciones a su lado. Crecimos juntos, y al hacerlo ese amor se fue fortaleciendo.

A la edad de diez años, le mostré lágrimas de tristeza cuando mi perrito escoces, Ikki,murió. Él le cubrió con una manta esa tarde antes de sepultarlo bajo la presencia del gran árbol de cerezos del jardín.

Me abrazó susurrándome palabras, que en ese entonces, no comprendí.

—Un día lo volverás a ver, preservados en un lienzo lleno de color que haré para ti

Le mostré mis lágrimas de dolor a la edad de quince años, cuando mamá murió y papá se suicidó.

Él me arrullo toda esa noche en la que la lluvia no cesó. Me besó el cabello, me besó las manos, me sostuvo hasta que mi llanto se hubo calmado.

—¿No puedes acompañarme? —le pregunté, la mañana siguiente en la que había sido programado el funeral. Él me miró con profunda tristeza y una sonrisa amarga.

Y entonces lo comprendí, mientras mi vestido negro se ondeaba estando sola frente a una lápida fría y gris. Sasuke no era más que mi ilusión de tener a alguien siempre a mi lado. Él era un lienzo viviente atado a la magia de un cuadro que nunca podría abandonar.

Yo crecí y él también, pero a mí me esperaba una vida lejos de casa, ahora que mis padres habían muerto. Lejos de las tardes de juego, lejos de los cielos despejados y las estrellas en el firmamento. Lejos de Ikki y aquel gran árbol de cerezo. Lejos de Sasuke y su magia en secreto.

—Ya veo

Tras confesarle el hecho de mi partida, él me sonrió. Aún lo recuerdo. Entristecido.

Su cabello creció, permaneciendo rebelde. Su piel siguió siendo pálida, pero suave y cálida. Sus ojos, esos que conocí siendo opacos, ahora estaban ligeramente brillosos quizá por esas lágrimas que nunca se atrevió a derramar. Su perfilada nariz, sus pícaros labios, su cautivadora voz.

Y a pesar de saber que era perfecto, tenía que dejarlo.

A la edad de diecisiete años lloré por él. Fui cruel con él, sin embargo no refutó.

—No llores —me pidió mirándome a los ojos con la misma ternura con la que yo le miré la primera vez. Cuando se sentía solo y desorientado, cuando le tomé de las manos—, yo entiendo

Que un avión me llevaría a Italia, que le diría adiós a esa casa, que lo abandonaría a pesar de estarle rompiendo el alma.

—Lo supe, Sakura —me acarició el rostro, secando la tristeza que caía de manera acaudalada—, lo supe siempre, pero no importa ya, porque me hiciste infinitamente feliz —y me rompí, asintiendo mientras comenzaba a llorar sobre su entrañable pecho—, porque me hiciste reír —solté una risita amarga—, porque te fijaste en mi

Nunca sabré si la primera gota que cayó sobre mi mejilla, y que se fundió con una lágrima mía, fue de lluvia o de su tristeza enmudecida.

Bajo la lluvia y la luz de la luna, en una dolorosa despedida, el lienzo finalmente me besó, repitiéndome ese par de palabras que, aun a esa edad, tampoco entendí.

—Un día nos volveremos a ver, y estaremos juntos preservados en un lienzo lleno de color que haré para ti

Hospital general de Nagano. 11:43 p.m.

Y después de tantos años, estoy aquí, postrada en una cama, recordándole.

—Abuela, ¿estás bien? —tosí con fuerza, sintiendo mi garganta siendo desgarrada.

Hace poco tuve miedo de seguir haciéndolo pues sentía que el aire escaseaba cada vez más en mis pulmones. Ahora, a lo único que le temo, es a entristecer a esta niña tan parecida a mí.

A la edad de setenta y ocho años, mi nieta de diecisiete teme por mí.

—Hana… —su rostro se muestra compungido y lleno de temor frente a mis ojos. Siento su mano temblar, y al cabo de unos segundos, sus lágrimas humedecen mi ropa.

Ésta niña es frágil, como una niña de papel. Como él.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que vaya por una enfermera? —pregunta.

El final está cerca y el único deseo que he tenido desde hace muchos años, ese que he callado, se lo confiaré a esta niña, a la continuación de la inocencia que yo tuve alguna vez.

—Hana… —ella atiende al sentir el apretón de manos que le he dado—, ¿te puedo pedir un favor, cielo?

Él último.

Quizá es un deseo estúpido, descabellado, o un capricho que una anciana, en etapa terminal, quiere cumplir.

A Hana, mi nieta más querida, le he pedido que no llore durante el trayecto. Me lo ha prometido pues es valiente. Me ha apretado mi débil y arrugada mano en señal de ser obediente.

He odiado la silla de ruedas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por primera vez no me pesa usarla.

Allá afuera está lloviendo, lo puedo sentir, a medida que avanzamos por el pasillo,por el rocío que apenas humedece mi envejecido rostro debido a las ventanas rotas y descuidadas de la mansión que hace años abandoné.

—Aquí es —añorando el sonido de esa puerta añeja al abrirse. El aire se burló de mí, haciendo que me agitara. En cuanto a mis lágrimas, esas ya venían desbordándose desde que pisamos la casa—, ¿me dejarías a solas, cariño? —tomé su mano con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos, mi nieta comprendió. Dándome un largo beso en la frente cargado de amor.

Y tras quedarme sola, la volví a hacer, la primera pregunta con la que le conocí.

—¿Listo?... —mi voz es un hilillo cansado, a punto de desfallecer—, ya puedes salir…,Sasuke.

Y al soplar el viento, él me llevó.

A la edad de setenta y ocho años dejé de respirar, abandonando el mundo que conocía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fui sepultada junto a mis padres. Hana creció, se casó, y tuvo hijos.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Porque la veo todas las mañanas al sonreírme antes de salir de su habitación. Incluso le sonríe a él también, a Sasuke.

—Buenos días, abuela —me mira y luego a él, riéndose—, y abuelo.

Y las palabras de Sasuke, las que tardé en comprender, ahora cobran sentido estando a su lado, en aquella pintura que se ha mudado de mi antigua casa a la de mi nieta ahora.

Con el horizonte y un gran cerezo dibujado, con un pequeño perro escoces pincelado, y con dos personas tomándose de las manos.

"_Un día nos volveremos a ver, y estaremos juntos, preservados en un lienzo lleno de color…"_

"…_que él hizo para mi"_

.

.

_El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final. _

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo: _

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5 (Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración. **


End file.
